One More Night
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Jace was just a boxer living with Clary and their daughter, Iris. But when Clary can't take enough on taking care of her on her own, she leaves. Jace is boxing Sebastian, the undefeated boxer in all of New York and the two will fight for the State Championship. Who will win and how will Jace react when Clary leaves. (The boxing place i mention in this fic is real)


**So, this is a song fic and this is a contest story, if that's what you call it. So i entered a contest by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX and my topic and or song was truth or dare or One more night by Maroon 5. So i chose the song since it was easier for me because i can't really think of dares that are funny but oh well. So i hope you like it and i think can vote or something. i dont know bu i hopes you like. :D**_  
_

* * *

_You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war_

"You only care about fighting!" Clary yelled.

Jace stared at her, anger filling his blood. Jace was a world champion boxer in Manhattan, the best.

"Why would you think that?" Jace asked.

"Because you always leave us behind and go. Do you know how much your daughter needs you?" Clary said. Over the past years, Jace had gotten Clary pregnant with a baby girl, Iris.

Jace walked towards her but she back away.

"You need to choose Jace. Us or fighting," and she went to their room, slamming the door behind her.

Jace sighed.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._

He went to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Clary."

"What," he heard her voice sob, she was crying.

"Please open the door," he said calmly.

"No," she protested.

He jiggled the door knob. He sighed.

"Please, I'm sorry, but I need to fight if I want to keep this family in a house and get food," he said truthfully.

He heard the lock click and the door open ajar.

He saw her green eyes peek through.

"Clary, I need you, the both of you," he said pushing the door open more.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night._

"Really," she said.

"Really," he answered.

He was inside the room now. She looked up at him, tears still coming down. He wiped them away.

"Can you spend the night here?" she asked.

He hesitated. Usually on Thursday nights, he has to train. But his was Clary.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes._

He had to say no but he wanted to say yes.

"Okay, for you," he said and kissed her. She eventually kissed her back. He walked her back against the bed and they both fell on it. Him on top, he looked down at her and turned them around.

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

He pulled away and put her at his side. He smiled but she kissed him again. He tried to tell her to stop since he had a big day tomorrow. But her lips were so hypnotizing that he couldn't, pink lipstick got on his skin.

So the two went into oblivion: kissing each other and touching each other. They wanted it tonight, so they did.

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself. And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Morning came and he woke up groggily. He looked at Clary who was still sleeping, feeling guilty on not helping her with Iris and all that. He felt happy last night but he didn't at the same time. He brushed his hands on his face and carefully got off the bed. He looked at the clock, which read nine o'clock. He had an hour left to get to training and then the match tonight. He went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and put on his training clothes on.

He got out the bathroom and saw Clary wasn't in the bed. He smelled food and went to the kitchen.

He saw Iris in her high chair, giggling and laughing. Her food in her tray holder. He saw Clary in a tank top and yoga pants at the stove.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," she greeted back. He got Iris out her high chair and started to play with her, jumping her up and down and talking to her in baby language.

"Here you go," Clary said, putting his food on his plate. He gave Clary Iris and started to eat.

Clary played with Iris till Jace was done. Jace came over and put his arm around Clary and lay his chin on her head. Iris made baby noises and it made him smile.

"I'll see you tonight," Jace said and kissed Clary on her head and Iris too.

He grabbed his bag and key and left.

* * *

Clary stared at the door. He was so concentrated on boxing. She had enough.

She put Iris to sleep in her room. Clary grabbed boxes and bags and put them in her room. She started to pack her bags: shirts, jeans, shorts, dresses, skirts, socks, and shoes in the bags.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Jace, stay concentrated!" his trainer, Hodge, yelled. Jace punched the punching bag. He gave one last powerful punch and the bag fell to the ground.

"Damn, you keep doing that to my bags, we won't have any more to punch," Hodge commented.

Jace smirked and drank from his water bottle.

"Okay, Simon, c'mon. Get in the ring, let's see what you can do with a person," Hodge said, him and Jace and Simon, in pads, got into the ring.

* * *

"Of course Sweetie! I'll come get you at eight, okay?" Magnus said over the phone.

"Thanks, Magnus," Clary says and hangs up. She looks at her phone as it goes to her home screen. A picture of her and Jace on a date. She felt a tear slip down her cheek but she brushed it away and dot back to her packing. All of her clothes were pack up so now for her other stuff. She put her art supplies and jewelry in the boxes. She was about to close them but she stopped. She looked over at the book shelves and saw the Grimm's Fairytale book. She took it and a few other books and packed them too.

She thought Jace and her would live happily ever after like a fairy tale but it didn't happen.

Once she packed her stuff up, she packed up Iris's stuff too. She looked at the time. One o'clock. She sighed and looked at the photos in her room.

Her and Jace filled up the mirror's border and the frames were everywhere.

She got an idea and took all the photos and headed in to the living room with a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Left, right, left, right," Hodge yelled at Jace. Jace was punching the pads on Simon's hands. Left, right, left, right.

He was sweating and with once last punch to Simon's padded chest, Simon fell.

"Good job, the fight starts at eight," Hodge said and left. Jace looked at Simon, who was getting up. He helped him up.

"Thanks," Simon said.

"You're welcome," Jace said back.

"You're a good fighter," Simon commented.

"Thanks."

"You must have some lucky lady you're fighting for, don't you?" Simon said, taking the pads off.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home and see her," Jace said, thinking of Clary and Iris. Iris did look like Clary, her curly red hair and pale baby soft skin but had his gold eyes.

"Well, you better get the fight over with if you want to get back home early," Simon said and got out of the ring.

"Yeah," was all Jace said.

* * *

She cut most of their pictures but most stayed okay. She heard crying and got up and went to Iris's room.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

The baby kept crying so Clary rocked her to sleep. After she put Iris to sleep, she got back to her pictures.

Taking the pair of scissors in her hand and started cutting the pictures.

* * *

_Eight o'clock_

The announcer went into the middle of the ring, the microphone coming down to hi. He grabbed it.

"Are you ready!" he yelled. The roar of the crowd was very powerful and painful to Jace's ear.

"In this corner," the announcer pointed to his left," is the undefeated champion in all of New York, is the dark over lord himself, Sebastian Verlac!"

Sebastian held up his champion belt and Jace had to roll his eyes.

_This guy_, Jace said in his mind.

"And in this corner," the announcer pointed to his right," is the Golden Warrior himself, Jace Herondale!"

Jace came out and everybody hooted out his name.

"If Jace can beat Sebastian, He'll be state champion and if Sebastian wins, he'll be state champion and the winner will get one hundred thousand dollars," the announcer said. Jace had his gold boxing gloves on and Sebastian had black.

The ref came in and stopped in between the two.

"Okay, let's make this a fair fight. Bump hands," he said and they did. Jace moved his jaw, making sure his mouth guard comfortable in his mouth.

The ref backed up and the bell dinged.

_Eight o'clock_

* * *

She was done with her art work of photos. Magnus had arrived and helped her pack the bags in his car's trunk.

"Nice art," he said, looking at the photos.

"Thanks," Clary said, the baby gurgled.

"C'mon, let's go," Magnus said.

They got in the car, the baby seat in the back.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you._ _Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

Clary had an ache in her stomach. She had to see Jace again, one last time.

"Magnus, can you make a stop for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, where?" He asked, looking at her.

"Starrett City Boxing Club, 1506 Hornell Loop, Brooklyn," she gave the address and place to him and he was off.

* * *

They went at it like it was nothing. Jace throwing punches and Sebastian throwing punches.

Sebastian threw a punch and Jace blocked it and cocked his hand back and punched Sebastian in the nose. Blood came down and Sebastian wiped it away with his glove. Leaving a red streak on it.

It was fifteen minutes into the match for round one. They were doing twenty minute matches. Three rounds. If one of them can knock each other out, they win. But if none of them knock out, the one that's battered the most, loses.

He got one punch in the stomach, making him bend a bit and Sebastian grabbed his head and lifted his knee to his face. The bell rang. The twenty minutes were up and hands were grabbing him; making him sit down on the worn out, little blue stool. Hodge was spraying water on his face and washing out his face with a white towel. Red replaced the white but it wasn't that much to Jace, it was only half way.

"Jace, you need to focus," Hodge said to him, taking out his mouth guard and washed it out. Spraying water in his mouth and Jace spat the now red liquid into a bucket. Hodge put the mouth guard back into Jace's mouth. The ref came over to talk to Jace, saying if Jace was ready or not. He took a glance at Sebastian, who was staring back at him. He gave Jace a rude smirk.

_You think you're going to win, don't you?_

Jace cracked his knuckles and got up from the stool.

"I'm ready," Jace said, his voice was muffled from the mouth guard. Hodge nodded and the group of workers took off out the ring, grapping the excess stuff out.

The two faced each other again and bumped hands. The bell rang and Jace threw the first punch. Making sure it hit his jaw.

* * *

"So why are you going to see him?" Magnus asked her at a stoplight.

"I have to see him one last time. I know we won't have one more night together. He's so caught up in training a fighting. I know he has to win the money to pay off the house and all that but he doesn't have to go to training every day and night," Clary babbled.

"Sweetie, I only asked you why you want to see him, not the whole story of you two's problem," Magnus commented. Driving again, Clary looked out the window.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine, I understand why you have to see him. But do you really think it's a good idea to leave him? You know Jace, he's crazy for you, he'll burn down the whole world to find you, you know," Magnus said, his tone serious. Iris was sleeping in the back. Hearing her little breaths made Clary calm, but not that calm.

"I know, but at least he could've stayed home for a whole day or just not made boxing his hobby. Why couldn't he be a doctor or a fast food employee?" she asked.

"He had a hard past. His father always trained him, since he was a boxer himself but remember it wasn't the life he chose."

"Maybe it wasn't the life he chose, but it was the job he chose that's ruining this relationship," Clary said dryly.

"But Jace was forced to fight. His father wanted Jace to be like him and you know Jace is adopted. It gave him time to stop training and fighting and live a normal kid life, but he couldn't. Alec once told me that he saw Jace go out and followed him. They were in an abandoned place and do you know what Alec saw. Illegal boxing. Jace was in the fights. Clary, boxing is his drug," Magnus said.

"I didn't know that," Clary said.

"Of course you didn't. No one told you because it was a secret. So now, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Magnus said.

"I cross my heart," Clary said.

"Here we are," Magnus said.

"Stay here with Iris," Clary commanded.

"Okay, but be back within an hour," he said and Clary got out the car and went into the boxing arena.

* * *

Again, Jace sat in the stool. It was a good match for him but it was tiring out. This guy was a fighting machine, it didn't even look like he was tired at all.

"Jace, this is the final round, you have to win this," Hodge said. Jace nodded.

"Hey, you can do it," someone said. It was Simon.

"How do you know, I might be defeated by that idiotic bastard," Jace's tone was sour.

"I know you can, you have that special lady out there, waiting for you to come home to her," Simon said and left.

Simon was right. Clary was waiting for him at home. Jace got up, put his mouth guard in and told Hodge he was ready.

Sebastian and Jace were in the middle. They bumped hands and the bell rang.

Sebastian punched at Jace but he blocked it. Jace punched Sebastian in the abdomen and then elbowed him in the back. But it didn't stop Sebastian grabbing onto his legs and making him fall to the ground. Jace turned over but that was a mistake. Sebastian got on top and started to punch at him. Jace put his arms up to protect his face, turning his head to the side too.

He opened his eyes and saw a red headed girl that looked like Clary. Was it Clary? He didn't know, his vision was blurred with blood and sweat. But he could see her lips moving. Forming words.

_You can do it, I know you can._ Then the red head was blocked by others.

He felt something build up inside of him, hope.

He kneed Sebastian in the stomach, making him get off Jace. Jace punched Sebastian, left, right, left, right. Just like the punching bag.

He had a picture of Clary and Iris in his mind.

_I'm doing this for them_, he said in his head. He cocked his arm back and threw the punch at Sebastian's face; he fell to the ground, not moving, unconscious.

The bell dinged and the announcer said in the microphone.

"And the State Champion is Jace Herondale. He defeated the undefeated!" He yelled. The people gave him a trophy and the money. The belt on his shoulder. He held up the trophy and gave a victory cry.

* * *

She saw him one last time and left. Tears were starting to come down. She got to the car and slammed the door shut after she got in.

"Oh Sweetie," Magnus said and drove off to his house.

"He saw me," Clary said.

"What did he do?" Magnus asked.

"I told him that he could beat the guy and he did and he's gonna go home and see that we're not home," Clary cried.

"he'll figure something to get you back. He'll always come and find you," Magnus said and the drive was silent the whole way to his house.

* * *

"Clary, guess what!" he yelled when he got into the house.

No answer; he passed blindly passed the living room into their bedroom. It was empty, too empty. He checked Iris's room. Everything was gone. Everything. He put all his stuff down and went back into the living room.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night. And I know i've said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night._

He saw what was on the living room floor. It was pictures of him and Clary.

The pictures were sorted into a larger picture of him and her. They were hugging. There was a note in the corner. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Jace,_

_ When you get this, you'll notice that Iris and I are gone. I just can't put up with this anymore. I can't take care of her on my own. We needed you but you weren't there. But I still love you and Iris does to. But if you get this, don't try and bother to look for us. But at least we'd spent one more night together._

_ Yours Truly,_

_Clary_

The note dropped from his hand and he dropped to the ground. He put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

He lost everything. But he needed her, the both of them. He loved them.

He made a goal that he would find her and not spend one more night with her but forever.

* * *

**So yeah, it was parted a lot. But at least it ended up fine. I hope you like this and review for it. So it's up to you guys if i make a sequel to this or not, getting another song to fit the continuing too. But i hope you like and i hopw that this fic wins something in the contest! :D**


End file.
